It's Only A Matter Of Time
by swagatron94
Summary: A Continuation story of You Are My Destiny.
1. Time

It's Only A Matter Of Time

A continuation of You Are My Destiny

By Swagatron94

Astrid Hofferson is a girl. A Viking girl. And as you know, Vikings never cry. Well, most of them don't. Anyway, Astrid has a crush on Hiccup Haddock, ever since she was 6. The problem is, she was too nervous to say anything to him about it. Until one love potion changed that. Now they will be getting married soon. The date is uncertain, but they are already promised to each other.

Hiccup Haddock, once the village mess-up, now the head Dragon Trainer in Berk, knows that Astrid loves him. He cares about her so much, that he would die if she died, like, literally.

Anyways, Astrid and Hiccup are sitting in the Great Hall, next to each other. Hiccup and Astrid look at each other, but quickly look away from each other. Snotlout notices this and walks up to them.

"So, Hiccup. You gonna marry Astrid yet?" Snotlout asked Hiccup, reciving a glare from Astrid in the process.

"Hiccup and I are going to get married soon, Snotlout. And no, you can't come unless you have a date." Astrid said to Snotlout.

Snotlout walks away and tries to convince Ruffnut to come with him.

Astrid turns to Hiccup, only to find the boy gone. When she asked Gobber where he was, he said he left a few minutes ago and had said he was going to his house.

Astrid heads to his house, only to not find him there. She looks around the entire village and finds him sitting on a rock. She hides in one of the bushes, so that he can't see her.

Hiccup looks up at the sky and smiles. He turns around; to check if anyone had followed him. He smiles and then he begins to sing. Astrid is shocked that Hiccup is singing. She decides to listen to him, not having anything better to do.

(Time by Cute Is What We Aim For)

Oh, oh...

The roads are wrapped around your waist  
They lead me place to place  
I take trips from hip to hip  
In fact, I've made a career of it

Astrid likes the song and begins to smile. She never knew that Hiccup could sing like that! She continues to listen to the song.

I always thought the left was your strongest side  
But when it comes to you, I can't decide  
It's only a matter of time

I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears

It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive

Blue eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Blue eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time.

Oh, oh...

Astrid realizes the song is about her. Astrid is confused. Why would he write a song about her? They're already going to get married soon. Nevertheless, she still listens to the song.

Like the climate  
You never know what weather you'll get  
No denying you're the habit that I can't quit  
It's only a matter of, mine.

I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive  
Blue eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Blue eyes, they're mine

Astrid realizes that Hiccup cares about her, that he likes her more than just a wife, that this is true love. She gets out of her hiding spot and walks up to Hiccup. Hiccup looks around and sees Astrid. He turns to face her and continues to sing.

It's only a matter of time.  
It's only a matter of time.

You're tainted, I'm shaking  
I hope you turn around in time  
Tide's changing, I'm waiting  
You and I are one of a kind  
(You're changing)

Astrid begins to cry and Hiccup takes both her hands and holds them as he sings to her.

I've been a both of our fears  
Over my sore ears  
I still can't pick my favorite place  
(don't make me)  
The contour of your lips,  
They match your continents  
And I still love the way that you taste

I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive  
(stay alive)

Astrid is flat-out crying at this point and Hiccup hugs her as he whispers the last verse in her ear.

Blue eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Blue eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time.  
(only a matter of time)  
It's only a matter of time.

After the song, Astrid kisses Hiccup on the lips and Hiccup kisses her back.

"Hic-Hiccup, T-That was A-Amazing. I-I love you, Hiccup." Astrid says to Hiccup, in-between sobs

Hiccup rubs her back and consoles her. He eventually calms her down and he smiles at her.

"I love you too, Astrid. I always have loved you, forever and ever."

"Forever and ever." Astrid said smiling. She then begins to make-out with her future husband.

She hugs him tightly and looks in his cute, adorable eyes.

"Hicci-baby, what did you name that song? I'm just curious." Astrid asked her lover.

Hiccup looks in her beautiful, blue eyes and kisses her forehead.

"Time."

End of Chapter 1

(Like, comment, favorite or follow. Do as I command! One more thing, what should I put in this one? I'm open to suggestions, as long as it's not them breaking up. Big-no-no for Swagatron94. Swagabots assemble! Thank you all!)


	2. What Does It Take?

It's Only A Matter Of Time

Chapter 2

Astrid and Hiccup are sitting on Hiccup's bed, making plans for their wedding. Stoick thought it would be a good idea for them to start thinking up ideas.

"So, we've got food nailed down good. Music is whoever else besides you. We all know you can sing, Hiccup. So, how about guests?" Astrid asked her fiancee.

Hiccup looked at his fingers and began to count up how many they need to make it an "authentic" Viking wedding.

"Well, we've already got 6, (Stoick, Astrid's parents, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Fishlegs. Just in case anyone gave a crap.) we just need one from Tuffnut and we need one other guest to invite.

Astrid thought to herself, until Hiccup had an idea. He quickly shook it off and continued to think.

"Who did you think of, Hiccup?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at his girlfriend/future wife and sighed.

"I had an idea, but I don't think you'll like it." Hiccup replied to Astrid.

"Lay it on me. Besides, it's better than inviting Berserkers here." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"Heather. I was thinking about inviting Heather here." Hiccup said to Astrid.

Astrid thought for a moment, and then turned to Hiccup.

"Sure, why not?"

Hiccup looked at his girlfriend, dumbfounded by what she just said.

"You're not mad at all, Astrid?"

Astrid laughed and hugged Hiccup. She looked him in the eyes and began to speak.

"No, silly! I'm fine with her coming here. As long as she doesn't flirt with you, I'm fine with her coming to the wedding." Astrid replied to Hiccup.

"Besides, she can go with Tuffnut, if she wants to." Astrid told Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled and they continued to make plans for their wedding.

Meanwhile, at the Berk Docks

Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs were helping a friendly Viking ship come in to port via their dragons. The Vikings on board come out and meet up with Stoick the Vast, who asks them why they have come to Berk. The leader from the other tribe explains that they are in debt to Hiccup for finding his daughter, Heather.

"Did he just say Heather?" Snotlout asked Tuffnut.

"That's what I heard, at least I think I did. I still can barely hear after my sister blew a horn in my ear."

"Snotlout! Fishlegs! Tuffnut!" a girl's voice called out to them.

The three teenage boys turn around and see Heather, running up to them.

"Hey, Heather! What's up." Fishlegs said to Heather, who hugged him.

"I missed you guys so much!" Heather said, hugging Snotlout this time.

Heather walks up to Tuffnut and hugs him tightly. She looks in his eyes and hugs him even more.

"Uh, why are you hugging me?" Tuffnut asked Heather.

Heather giggled and smiled at him.

"Because I missed you guys so much... Especially you, Tuffnut." Heather replied to Tuffnut.

She kisses Tuffnut on the cheek and happily skips off, smiling. Snotlout looks at Tuffnut, dumbfounded and walks off in confusion.

Tuffnut touches the spot where she kissed him and Tuffnut walks away, feeling a little weird, yet happy.

Tuffnut goes home and finds her sister, relaxing on the floor.

"Hey, Ruff."

Ruffnut looks up and sees him smiling.

"Why are you so happy? Did you find my diary!" Ruffnut questioned her brother.

"No. Heather's just came here."

"Really? Great, now I can ask her about how she does her hair like that! Thanks!" Ruffnut happily replied.

"She kissed me."

Ruffnut looked at her brother, shocked by what he said.

"Was it cheek, or lips?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

"Cheek." Tuffnut replied to his sister.

Ruffnut took her brother's hand and led him to Astrid's house. Astrid, who had just finished with her planning with Hiccup, had just saw Heather and told her the great news. Heather was happy and said she would be delighted to be in the wedding as one of her bridesmaids.

"Oh, hey Ruff, what's up." Astrid said to Ruffnut.

Ruffnut grabbed Astrid and took her upstairs to her room.

"Hey! Watch the hair! What's going on?" Astrid yelled at Ruffnut.

"Astrid, Heather kissed my brother." Heather told Astrid, who went wide eyed.

"Cheek or lips?" Astrid asked Ruffnut.

"Cheek."

Astrid giggled and hugged Tuffnut. She gave him a big hug.

"I just have to know, what's going on?" Tuffnut asked Astrid.

Astrid looked at Tuffnut and began to speak.

"Every Viking girl knows that if you kiss a Viking boy on the cheek, it means that she loves you."

"Is it that obvious?" A female voice said from the doorway.

Tuffnut and the girls turn to the doorway to find Heather, standing there, nervous and scared to say anything.

Heather looks at Tuffnut and runs away, out the door and heading for the woods.

Tuffnut runs after her and finds her sitting on a rock, crying her eyes out.

"Why can't I ever be not nervous around boys? I get so nervous around him, I can't ever be myself." Heather said to herself.

"You're fine the way you are, Heather." Tuffnut said to her.

Heather spins around and sees the blond-haired boy Viking right behind her.

"Matter of fact, you're a beautiful girl, Heather."

Heather goes to walk up to him, until Tuffnut pulls out a guitar.

"In fact, I have a crush on you, and no, I'm not lying. And I kinda wrote a song for you after you left."

"You play the guitar?" Heather asked Tuffnut.

"Yeah, Me, Hiccup, Fishlegs and my sister are pretty good at music." Tuffnut replied.

"You wanna hear the song I wrote for you, Heather?"

"Please?" Heather asked Tuffnut.

Tuffnut laughed and kissed her cheek. He tunes his guitar and begins to sing.

(What Does It Take by Dave Days)

I woke up in the middle of the night

Out of luck with this girl on my mind

She got away now I'm trying to explain how

I fell in love, that's what I like to call it

But not enough, it's like I never saw it

Drifting away I am finding words to say but it all goes

(Waaohh waaaoh)

(But it all goes)

(Waaoh waaaaoh)

What does it take to get you

If I never met you

I wouldn't have ran across the country like

I'm out of my mind

What does it take to hold you

When I'm hear without you

I know where where to start

I've gotta find you and your heart

Before it falls apart

I stayed up in the dead of the night

I made plans, if it turns out right

You'll close your eyes and think about the time when

When we fell in love, but didn't try to say it

Knew what it was, the moment that we played it

We all lose sometimes, I can't get her off my mind

(Waaohh waaaoh)

I'm finding words to say, but it all goes

(Waaoh waaaaoh)

What does it take to get you

If I never met you

I wouldn't have ran across the country like

I'm out of my mind

What does it take to hold you

When I'm hear without you

I know where where to start

I've gotta find you and your heart

Before it falls apart

What does it take to make it real

The world still spins and I'm still feeling

Your hand right next to mine

I play it back a thousand times

I wish I took a photograph

For every moment that we laughed

I'm hung up and can't relax because

She's so far away

What does it take to get you

What does it take to get you

If I never met you

I wouldn't have ran across the country like

I'm out of my mind

What does it take to hold you

When I'm hear without you

I know where where to start

I've gotta find you and your heart

Before it falls apart

(Waaaohhh waaaohh)

I'm finding words to say before it falls apart

(What does it take, what does it take)

Before it falls apart

After the song ends, Heather hugs Tuffnut tightly and kisses him on the lips. It starts as a long kiss that eventually ends up as a makeout session between the two Vikings. They eventually stop and Tuffnut looks into her beautiful, green eyes.

"I love you, Heather." Tuffnut said to Heather.

Heather smiles and kisses his lips.

"I love you too, Tuffnut."

They both head back to Berk, with Heather's head on his shoulders, underneath the bright sun leading them home.

(So... Yeah, I kinda liked this one, Follow, Review, Do as I command! You know, the more important things in life besides cheeseburgers and porn. LOL. Goodnight everybody!)


	3. Ride

It's Only A Matter Of Time

Ride (Chapter 3)

(I know this might piss/tick off a couple Hiccstrid fans, but i'm trying to make this story more Heather/Tuffnut related, so yeah, hope y'all like this chapter!)

Tuffnut woke up and headed for the bathroom. He was still thinking about Heather and couldn't stop. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, took a shower, brushed his teeth and headed outside.

He walked to Gobber's shop and saw Hiccup and Astrid kissing passionately.

"Will you two break it up? After a while, it creeps me out." Tuffnut said to the couple, scaring them in the process.

Hiccup glares at Tuffnut and begins to say something, until Astrid cuts him off.

"Well, sorry! I need my daily dose of Hiccup, every day." Astrid said to Tuffnut, which almost made Tuffnut puke.

"I'm sorry, is Astrid home?" Tuffnut said, jokingly knocking her head with his hand, as if she had lost it.

As a result of Tuffnut's joking, Astrid punched him in the gut, which shockingly did not stun the blonde-haired Viking boy.

"How come you're not on the ground!" Astrid yelled at Tuffnut.

"You missed. You hit my groin." Tuffnut was barely able to say, before he hit the ground.

A few hours later...

Heather was happy as ever, skipping around the forest like a 5-year-old. As to why, Heather was madly in love with Tuffnut and was thinking about him.

Heather eventually stopped skipping and happily walked back to Berk, where she saw Tuffnut and Hiccup talking.

"So, have you sang to Heather yet?" Hiccup asked Tuffnut.

"Uh, yeah. After all, I sound better than you." Tuffnut jokingly replied to Hiccup, earning a "non-amused" stare from the boy.

"Anyways, we need someone to sing in our wedding, and I was thinking, can you do it?"

Hiccup asked Tuffnut.

"Sure, give me time and place when you have it, and i'll do it." Tuffnut replied.

"Thanks, Tuff. That means a lot to me."

"No problem."

Tuffnut and Hiccup sit there for a few minutes, until Tuffnut nudges him in the arm.

"Hey, Remember when we were singing and Astrid thought it was Snotlout, because she liked him?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"What song were we singing?"

Hiccup laughs and looks at Tuffnut. He smiles and looks at him.

"Yeah, I remember."

"I'm doing that song at your wedding."

Hiccup looks at him wide-eyed and smiles.

"You still remember that song! Dude, that was like, 5 years ago!"

"Uh, duh? What's so funny?"

"I highly doubt you know the lyrics, still."

Tuffnut looks at him, not amused and looks around him. He sees Heather and smiles.

"Oh yeah? Watch this." Tuffnut says and walks up to Heather.

"Hello, angel." Tuffnut whispers in Heather's ear, earning a gasp and a cute giggle from his girlfriend.

"Hey, baby."

Tuffnut looks at her gorgeous body and in her beautiful eyes and freezes up. Heather looks at him and hugs him.

"Baby, are you ok? You look a little tense." Heather asked her boyfriend, in a cute tone of voice.

Tuffnut looks at her and, on impulse, kisses her passionately. Heather kisses him back and smiles.

Tuffnut looks at her and begins to serenade her.

(Ride by SoMo. Yes, it's a actual song. If you don't believe me, look it up on Youtube or look for it on iTunes or Rhapsody. Or Napster, for whoever still uses that.)

Woah-woah-woah yeah (x3)

Take off those heels

Lay on my bed

Whisper dirty secrets while i'm pullin' on your hair

Poison in our veins, but we don't even care

Candles drippin' on your body

Baby this ain't truth or dare

Everybody wonders, where we've run off to.

My body on your body, baby, stickin like some glue.

Naughty, let's get naughty, girl it's only one or two.

The fevers fuckin' running, feel the heat between us two.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride,

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride.

On you baby, on you lady.. all night, all, all night.

I'm gon' take care of your body,

I'll be gentle don't you scream.

It's getting hotter, make it softer, feel your chest on top of me.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride,

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride.

On you baby, on you lady.. all night, all, all night.

I'm gon' make you feel that lovin', getting weak all in your knees.

Kiss your body from the tip-top,

all the way down to your feet.

Ohh.. and we can go slow..

Yeah we can go slow.. Ohhhh.

Lay on your back, you like it right there.

Don't have to say it twice love, there's nothing here to fear.

Taking it back, back to where it's clear.

Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride,

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride.

On you baby, on you lady.. all night, all, all night.

I'm gon' take care of your body,

I'll be gentle don't you scream.

It's getting hotter, make it softer, feel your chest on top of me.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride,

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride.

On you baby, on you lady.. all night, all, all night.

I'm gon' make you feel that lovin', getting weak all in your knees.

Kiss your body from the tip-top,

all the way down to your feet.

Love, love, ooh, ooh, yeah.

Suns coming up..

You're on my side.

I rub your thigh..

You look in my eyes, and I just see the sky.

I'm so high, but I ain't smoked yet, I'm just coming down from this.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride,

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride.

On you baby, on you lady.. all night, all, all night.

I'm gon' take care of your body,

I'll be gentle don't you scream.

It's getting hotter, make it softer, feel your chest on top of me.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride,

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride.

On you baby, on you lady.. all night, all, all night.

I'm gon' make you feel that lovin', getting weak all in your knees.

Kiss your body from the tip-top,

all the way down to your feet.

After the song, Heather grabs his shirt and passionately kisses him and Tuffnut kisses her passionately as well.

"Tuffnut, baby. You are amazing. I love you. I need you, badly." Heather said, with lust in her eyes.

"Heather, you ok?" Tuffnut asked the brunette, which snapped her out of her trance.

"Sorry, baby. Sometimes I can't control myself around guys."

Tuffnut chuckled and kissed her cheek. He takes her hand and Heather smiles at him.

"It's ok. You drive me crazy, sometimes. With your beautiful eyes, your gorgeous lips and that sexy body of yours."

Heather gasped and tears formed in her eyes, like she was going to cry.

"That's the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Heather said to Tuffnut, hugging him tightly.

Tuffnut hugged her back and kissed her forehead. They held hands and headed home.

Heather hugged him and kissed him one more time, before heading inside.

"Goodnight, Tuffnut." Heather said to Tuffnut.

"Sweet dreams, angel." Tuffnut replied, kissing her lips one more time before heading inside.

Tuffnut went upstairs to his room and went to bed, dreaming about Heather and her beautiful eyes, the one thing he loves about her.

Heather did the same at her newly-built house on Berk, which was built for her family, whenever they came to visit or stay.

Anyways, Heather went to sleep and dreamed about her boyfriend and his cute smile, the one thing she loves about him.

They dream of them together, forever and ever, staying together and loving each other, underneath the same sky.


End file.
